


Night Time Murmurings

by orpheous87



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarropoly: A Drarry Game/Fest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 09:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Title: Night Time MurmuringsAuthor/Artist: Orpheous87 (Team Nimbus 2000)Rating: GBoard Position(or card image): The GreenhousePrompt: Pick One: 1) Drarry + Recreational Drug Use OR2) "Trim the hedges."OR 3) Someone has allergies - Minimum: 42 Maximum: 420Word Count: 111 wordsSummary: Harry is worried by a strange mumbling in the night.





	Night Time Murmurings

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet! Didn't want to spoil it with waffle :-)

Harry sighed and rolled over before freezing. Someone was talking. Someone was talking _in their bedroom_. 

Opening his eyes, Harry squinted into the darkness before realising it was pointless without his glasses. Then the voice spoke again and he breathed a sigh of relief as he realised it was Draco, mumbling in his sleep. 

“NO, Harry! We need to trim the hedges!”

Harry raised his eyebrows and stifled a chuckle. He wondered what in Merlin’s name Draco was dreaming about. Content that there was no-one in their room that shouldn’t be, he snuggled into Draco’s side and closed his eyes again. He’d definitely ask Draco about his dreams in the morning.


End file.
